


Una dulce velada.

by S_le_epy



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1910s, Angel/God, Angel/Human Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_le_epy/pseuds/S_le_epy
Summary: Uno de los pocos poetas románticos del siglo veinte huye a la península ibérica en busca de inspiración para sus novelas. Ahí, y gracias a su hermano, conoce a una joven monja que inmediatamente se vuelve su musa, mas ella no es consciente de esto.





	1. Prólogo I.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez publicando lo que escribo, pero debo advertir al lector de que este relato es un mero prólogo, la historia de los dos protagonistas no se basa simplemente en lo que ocurra aquí. También debo avisar de que no contiene giros argumentales, ni escenas dramáticas, puesto que ser un prólogo no deja mucho espacio para tales recursos. Este obra debe tomarse como algo simple y tranquilo que leer.  
> P.D: Son capítulos breves.

"Una paloma tuve muy dulce, pero un día se murió.  
Y he pensado que murió de tristeza.  
¡Oh! ¿Qué le apenaría?  
Sus pies ataba un hilo de seda,  
y con mis dedos lo entrelacé yo mismo.  
¿Por qué morías, tú, de pies lindos y rojos? ¿Por qué dejarme, pájaro tan dulce?  
¿Por qué? Dime.  
Muy solito vivías en el árbol del bosque: ¿Por qué, gracioso pájaro, no viviste conmigo?  
Te besaba a menudo,  
te di guisantes dulces:  
¿Por qué no vivirías como en el árbol verde?"

John Keats.

Dulces palabras, adornadas por una melodia exquisita salían de su bolígrafo. El poeta escribía sus rimas mientras disfrutaba un sencillo desayuno preparado por si mismo. Al llegar a un punto de su poema, dejar caer el bolígrafo en la mesa, incapaz de continuar con la fluidez con la que había empezado. Cogió su café y le dio un largo sorbo, buscando las palabras con las que plasmar sus sentimientos. Si bien aquella tendencia había quedado en el pasado, él era de los pocos románticos que disfrutaban escribiendo de tal forma. Con la naturaleza por mente, relataba sus emociones como las flores se abren en Abril. 

Sin embargo, había sufrido de un bloqueo artístico, impediendole escribir los poemas que le daban las ganancias suficientes para vivir cómodamente. En un acto de desesperación, y por consejo de su hermano, se mudó al sur de la península hispánica, en busca de emociones capaces de devolverle las ganas de escribir. 

Al principio un sentimiento se arrepentimiento se alojó en su cabeza, viéndose abrumado por la barrera lingüística, y si bien aquello no le había permitido disfrutar por completo del pueblo rural al que se había ido a vivir, podía sentir su mente funcionar de nuevo. 

Caminaba por su habitación, de nuevo buscando las palabras adecuadas para reflejar sus pensamientos. Cuando estuvo a punto de hayar dichas palabras, alguien abrió la puerta. 

De esta, apareció su hermano mayor. Este mantenía una sonrisa socarrona, disfrutando el enfado del poeta. 

"Te veo de buen humor" dijo Ángel, adentrándose a la habitación. Su mirada fue directa al escritorio, repleto de papeles vacíos. 

"Muy gracioso, hermano" contestó William, 

Acomodando se el chaleco antes de acercarse a la cafetera que había instalado en su habitación y servirle una taza al otro hombre. 

Este le detuvo quitándole la pequeña cafetera y devolviéndola a su sitio, "No me voy a quedar lo suficiente como para terminar me una taza" 

"¿Por qué tanta prisa hoy?, ¿vas a encontrarte con uno de esos amantes tuyos en un rato?" 

"Ojalá, pero no" Negó con la cabeza antes de continuar hablando "Nos vamos, los dos" 

William se cruzó de brazos, sorprendido por la repentina orden, "¿cómo?, ¿a dónde?" 

Ángel dejó a su hermano expectante mientras sacaba el mapa que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo. Lo desdobló con cuidado de no rasgar lo y lo colocó en el escritorio, apartando varias hojas a los lados. 

Una cayó al suelo, siendo recogida por el hermano menor, que luego, se acercó al contrario para observar el mapa. 

"Nos vamos al pueblo de al lado, Fuentebrava, es más grande que este y puede que te ayude a escribir" 

"¿Quién dice que tengo problemas para escribir? Preguntó William acusador, más curioso de saber cómo se había enterado de aquello. 

Cierto era que al principio había sido capaz de escribir sin problema, no obstante, la rutina acabó con su imaginación irremediablemente rápido. Aunque el pueblo era hermoso, al igual que su gente, no desprendía ese explandor de esa primera vez. 

"Vamos a echarle la culpa a la ama de llaves, pero tus vecinos también me lo han dicho" 

"Charlatanes" maldijo el poeta. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en esta, "Siempre lo cuentan todo, les da igual lo importante que sea la información; ellos siempre lo cuentan, ¡hasta a los extraños!" 

"¿Me acabas de llamar extraño?" Preguntó Ángel, actuando cómo si sus palabras le hubieran herido; una mera forma de molestar a su hermano, como se acostumbraba a hacer. 

Soltó un suspiro cansado, preferiendo ignorar a su hermano mayor antes que entrar en una discusión. 

"Ahora volviendo al tema" Dijo Ángel "es un sitio precioso, ¡aún más que este pueblucho olvidado!, te aseguro que encontrarás toda la inspiración que necesitas, hermanito." Rápido recogió el mapa y lo devolvió a su bolsillo, para arrodillarse delante de su hermano, "Estaremos de vuelta antes de media noche, lo prometo" 

"Tus promesas siempre acaban rompiéndose, Ángel" William golpeó levemente la pierna del hombre con su zapato, logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio y acabara cayendo al suelo. 

Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, agarrando del perchero su abrigo y gorro. 

"¿A dónde vas?" dudó Ángel, aún en el suelo. 

Ya vestido con su abrigo negro, volvió al centro de la habitación para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse, extendiendo le una mano de la que agarrarse, "¿No íbamos a Fuentebrava?"

El camino fue de todo menos silencioso. El carruaje hacia su típico ruido, no obstante, también se podía escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, explicando con dedicación aquellos lugares que valdría la pena visitar. Y aunque le oía, su atención residia en el paisaje tras la ventana, que pasaba del verde follaje, y colorida flora a la piedra, edificios, uno tras otro, de diferentes formas y con un aspecto viejo. 

"... Y lo más importante es que cuenta con uno de los monasterios más viejos del país" El hombre continuaba con su desatendida explicación, finalmente logrando captar la atención de su audiencia, que giraba su cabeza siguiendo su voz. 

"Se dice que pertenece a la invasión por parte de los moros a España. Sea cierto o no, contiene unas reliquias que si parecieran pertenecer a esos tiempos" 

"Me gustaría visitar ese monasterio entonces, si tan misterioso dices que es" Tras dejar claro sus deseos, volvió una vez más la atención al exterior que los rodeaba. Lentamente se acercaban a lo que parecía ser la plaza del pueblo. 

Pero el carruaje continuó hasta llegar a un gran mercado, a las afueras de un enorme edificio, tan viejo como se le abría descrito. 

"Desde aquí deberemos caminar hasta la entrada, al final de los comercios" Dijo Ángel cuando ambos ya habían abandonado el carruaje, "Podemos comprar algo de comer por el camino, dicen que la fruta aquí es la más fresca."

Ambos hombres comenzaron a dianvular entre las tiendas, que, aparte de fruta, vendía ropa u otros tipos de alimentos. 

La gente se movía de un lado al otro, buscando entre los puestos las mejores gangas. Y entre toda la muchedumbre, alguien resaltaba. Un traje negro y un tocado blanco que cubría toda su cabeza. Una monjita, cómo el resto de la gente allí, llenaba una cesta con las compras del día. Aquella pequeña figura se movía con gracia entre la multitud, su piel morena brillaba al sol, y sus ojos verdes parecían esmeraldas en bruto. Unos labios carnosos y rosados que dejaban escapar una dulce melodia. 

William se había detenido en seco al ver a la monja. Sólo comenzó a moverse de nuevo cuando alguien tiró de él. Su hermano le había agarrado del brazo y ahora le arrastraba en dirección a la joven cristiana. 

"¿Buenos días?" Saludó el mayor de los hermanos, asustando a la monjita. Tras recuperarse del susto, se dio media vuelta, descubriendo a quien le pertenecía la voz que la hablaba. 

"Seño Naro, buenos días" La monjita le regaló una sutil sonrisa al hombre, para luego observar a su acompañante, "Puedo suponer que usted es su hermano, ¿verdad?" 

El aludido se encontraba embriagado por las dulces e inocentes apariencias de la mujer, quedando en completo silencio. 

De repente, sintió dolor en uno de sus costados, saliendo de sus pensamientos. 

"Ah, ¿sí?, soy William" Parpadeo varias veces, asegurándose de haber salido de sus fantasías por completo. 

La monjita soltó una suave carcajada e hizo una pequeña reverencia. 

"Ella es Adrien, una de las monjas que viven en el viejo monasterio" Ángel señaló el edificio visible, para luego volverse a la joven muchacha: "Se que es muy repentino pero, ¿podría hacerle una guía a mi hermano por el monasterio?" 

La muchacha pareció pensarse la respuesta, formando un silencio entre los tres. Finalmente, con la misma sonrisa tímida en sus labios, respondió: "Claro, seguro que a la madre Ana María no le molestaría la visita" Se acomodó la cesta en el brazo y se agarró el borde del negro hábito, procurando no pisarlo al caminar. 

Sin embargo, antes de poder dirigirse al monasterio, alguien le arrebato la cesta. Ángel la agarró con firmeza, "Ya que nos haces el favor, yo te lo devuelvo." Detrás de ellos, William. Sus ojos no se habían desprendido de la hermosa dama, causando un leve sentimiento de inseguridad en su hermano mayor. No obstante, prefirió ignorarlo y continuar hablando con la monja. 

" ¿Se ha enterado ya de la nueva invención de los británicos, señorita?" Preguntó Ángel, con una familiaridad que llevaba a la conclusión de que ellos se conocían de antes y, al parecer, eran buenos amigos. William sabía lo sociable que era su hermano, así que no le extrañaba. Lo extraño era cuando el menor de los hermanos era capaz relacionarse con alguien o mantener una conversación con cualquiera que no fuese de alta clase. 

"¿No es ese el nuevo barco de chatarra que han construido?" 

"Exacto, y ya lleva dos viajes sin terminar. Dicen que el conductor de la embarcación no sabe lo que hace" Ángel caminaba al lado de la joven, esquivando a la multitud. Mientras tanto, William caminaba por detrás, haciendo lo mismo y, en específico, disfrutando de la conversación, aunque el no fuera una parte activa de esta. 

"Pues que pena, yo misma pensaba montarme en uno para cuando tenga que ir a las islas" Se lamentó Adrien, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos al finalmente llegar a la gran puerta de la iglesia perteneciente al monasterio femenino. Una gran puerta adornada por estatuas y bajo relieves de monstruos, que incapaces de entrar en el edificio, permanecían en la fachada, en busca de alguien débil de fe para maldecir. Eventualmente sacó unas viejas llaves, con las cuales abrió tal gran enorme puerta, y ayudada por sus dos acompañantes, la empujaron hasta dejar paso al sagrado interior. 

"Aquí estamos" dijo la joven en un susurro, "les pido silencio, las monjas están ocupadas con sus que haceres" 

Para Ángel sería algo complicado permanecer callado, no obstante, su hermano parecía tener un don para mantenerse en silencio, como lo había estado desde el inicio del recorrido. 

La monja les pidió esperar en la entrada mientras ella iba a por el manojo de llaves perteneciente a las puertas interiores. 

Este momento fue aprovechado por William para finalmente hablar: "Veo que os lleváis bien" 

"Hm, ella me ayudó a establecerme cuando llegué a España, es una gran amiga mía" Ángel, levemente de menor estatura que su hermano, le revolvió sus lacios y morenos cabellos. Ambos tenían ya una edad. Si bien Ángel nunca se había casado, William estaba divorciado de su primera y única mujer. El más joven rozaba los treinta, mientras que el mayor, los cuarenta. Sin embargo, más de una moza se les abría acercado, aún siendo pretendientes aceptables para quienes los quisieran como yernos. No sólo aquello, también eran talentosos. William, no sólo poeta, también estaba interesado en las nuevas invenciones y en la ciencia. Ángel prefería la política. 

"Pero ahora en serio, ¿qué te parece?" 

"¿El monasterio?" 

", ¿Cómo?, pero si ni siquiera has mirado el sitio, ¡me refiero a ella!" alguien desde la otra punta de la gran cúpula los mando callar, logrando que ambos susurraran, cuidadosos de no molestar a nadie. 

"¿Ella?" Dudó William. 

"Obviamente, no has dejado de mirarla desde que nos la encontramos" 

"Eso es mentira" William volvió a cruzarse de brazos, signo evidente de que estaba molesto. 

"Te conozco desde que llevabas pañales, William Naro, te conozco lo suficiente para afirmar que Adrien no te ha dejado indiferente" Ángel agarró a su hermano por los hombros, sacudiendo lo levemente. Antes de que el aludido pudiera defenderse, la joven monja se acercó a ellos, enseñando un manojo de viejas y oxidadas llaves. 

"¿Les hago una guía o no?" preguntó Adrien, habiendo escuchado la pelea de los hermanos. Para sorpresa de Ángel y la monja, William fue quien contestó: "Si, por favor, tengo muchas ganas de ver esta enigmática estructura" 

La joven alzó las cejas sorprendida, mas no dijo nada en respuesta. Simplemente empezó a caminar entre los bancos de madera, hasta eventualmente llegar al altar, donde un sacerdote daría el sermón a los creyentes y, detrás, escucharían la sombría melodia de un viejo órgano. 

Los tres se detuvieron, Adrien en el altar y los hermanos en el pasillo entre los bancos. 

"Esta..." comenzó a hablar la monja, "es la única zona visible por los cristianos que no pertenezcan al monasterio. Detrás mía está el órgano, que, la última vez que vino el señor Gómez, el historiador, nos dejó saber que pertenecía a la época barroca, algo así como hace cuatrocientos años atrás."

Los hombres prestaban atención a la explicación, bueno, uno más que otro. William había prestado atención a la voz de la monja, melodiosa y fina, una voz entre voces, y así soñó con escucharla cantar en el coro de monjas. Volvió a la realidad justo para verla descender los pocos escalones que separaba la zona de los creyentes con el altar, siempre cuidadosa de no tropezar por culpa de su hábito, extrañamente más largo de lo que las monjas estaban acostumbradas a llevar. Adrien notó la mirada del joven de los hermanos en sus pies y se disculpó: "Lo siento, cuando entré a la orden no esperaban que fuera de tan poca estatura."

"Tampoco eres tan bajita, querida" Respondió Ángel, siéndole permitido a William simplemente escuchar la conversación. 

"Muchas gracias, Señor Naro" la joven empezó a caminar en dirección a una modesta puerta a un costado de la sala, una vez más siendo seguida por los dos hermanos. Al llegar, sacó el viejo manojo de llaves y, antes de abrir, comentó: "Puedo afirmar que su relación es muy buena" 

Aquello paralizó por un momento a los hombres, que se miraron antes de ser capaces de responder. 

"Si hemos causado alguna molestia..." Empezó a decir William, mas fue detenido por una tostada mano que se posaba en su mejilla. Una calidez invadió su alma, una sensación de paz aportada por la suave mano que, sin pena alguna, rozaba la piel de su rostro. Incapaz de ignorar aquella sensación, se limitó a asentir, aún cuando no había escuchado lo que ella había contestado. Durante todo este rato había aguantado la respiración, dejándola salir cuando la calidez desapareció de su mejilla y la mujer pasó por la puerta. 

"Vaya, parecías haber presenciado a la Virgen María en persona" observó Ángel a la vez que pasaba por la puerta. Fue seguido por su hermano, que pareció quedarse sin palabras. 

Tras la apertura en la roca, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un comedor. Ángel, inseguro de donde estaban, preguntó: "Adri, ¿está bien que estemos aquí?" 

Se encontraban en el interior del monasterio, zona en la cual sólo las monjas debían convivir. La monja se dio media vuelta para observar al mayor de los Naro y le regaló una cálida sonrisa a la vez que se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios, pidiéndole silencio, "Cierto es que esta zona es perteneciente al monasterio, pero alimentar la curiosidad de un poeta es como poner a un crío a dormir; Es quitarse un peso de encima." Hizo una pausa, permitiéndose mirar a los lados, como si sintiera que realmente estaba cometiendo un error. No obstante, volvió a mirar a los hermanos, aún sonriente, "Aparte, usted conoce a todas las monjas de la orden. No se trata de un desconocido" 

Mientras la monja y su hermano intercambiaban palabras, William volvía a quedarse prendido de aquella dulce sonrisa, que, la pequeña monja, mostraba a cualquiera. 

Al final acabó siendo cierto, en aquel pueblo acabaría encontrando la inspiración suficiente como para volver a escribir sus tan apreciados poemas entre la alta burguesía y nobleza. Mas no había sido el convento, menos el pueblo en sí. La joven en el hábito había sido la única causante. Si bien había cortejado a más de una dama en sus años mozos, la mayoría de veces por encomendacion de su madre, nunca había encontrado la belleza como la había hayado en ella. Una exquisita obra de arte de piel tostada y hermosas piedras verdes, una sonrisa tan pura como la virgen y una calidez que invitaba a disfrutarla, mas adictiva. William tenía la necesidad de ser tocado por aquellas manos una vez más, un roce capaz de llevarlo entre los ángeles. 

Mas si aquello era imposible, lo que realmente necesitaba era un par de hojas y un bolígrafo. 

Se había quedado en su pensamiento lo suficiente como para que ambos acompañantes de sequedaran observándolo. Al volver en sí, la monja se había acercado peligrosamente al poeta, una vez más apoyando una de sus suaves manos en su mejilla. William contuvo la necesidad de acurrucarse en aquella palma y se limitó a observar el suelo. 

"¿Hola?" Ángel también estaba cerca suya, mas pareció haberle cedido todo el sitio a la monja. 

"¿Le ocurre esto a menudo?" Preguntó Adrien, con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. La mano que descansaba en la mejilla del hombre, el cual le sacaba una cabeza o varias, fue movida hasta llegar a su frente, obligándose Adrien a permanecer de puntillas.

"Tranquila, es muy soñador" 

William pestañeó varias veces, finalmente volviendo en sí. Al ver a la monja, aún más cerca de lo que había imaginado, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave rojo. 

"Yo..." 

El poeta intentó hablar, siendo cortado por la joven. 

"Por favor, siéntase antes de intentar hablar..."

Obediente como el perro, no dudó dos veces antes de acercarse a la banca más cercana, sentándose en esta. Respiro hondo antes de intentar hablar de nuevo: "Lo...lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado" 

Ángel se apoyó en la mesa a la que estaba soldada la banca, permaneciendo cerca de su hermano. La monjita se alejó de ambos por unos pasos, prefiriendo dar espacio al menor de los Naro. 

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Dudó Ángel, recibiendo un meneo afirmativo de cabeza como respuesta. 

"Sí, pero..." Su mente estaba inundada de palabras, rimas, estrofas que necesitaba plasmar en una hoja. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, buscando las palabras adecuadas. 

Finalmente continuó hablando: "Necesito unas hojas y algo para escribir" 

"¿Está inspirado?" Preguntó la monja, a lo cual, aplaudió levemente, con la alegría reflejada en su rostro. 

Antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir algo a la conversación, Adrien entró por otra puerta, dejando a los hermanos solos. 

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Ángel se arrodilló delante de su hermano, y con una de sus manos, golpeó levemente una de las mejillas de William, esperando despertar le de su horrible trance. 

"No lo sé", contestó el menor de los hermanos, apartando la mano de su rostro, "simplemente me...me he distraído" 

"Sí, distraído" Repitió Ángel, aguantando la risa. Esta acción dejó a su hermano confundido, mas Ángel no parecía querer desvelar lo que pensaba. 

Tras un rato en silencio, la joven volvió con un bolígrafo y un cuaderno en la mano. Los ofreció al poeta, el cual, reticente, los aceptó. 

"Espero que le sirvan, los cuadernos son hechos por las monjas" anuncio la monja, a lo cual Ángel se llevó la mano al bolsillo. 

Al encontrar su cartera, sacó veinticinco duros, suficientes para pagar por ambos objetos. No obstante, Adrien se negó a coger el dinero, "No hace falta que me pague, son un regalo" 

"Por favor, morenita, insisto" Contestó Ángel, extendiendo le él dinero, "No quisiera que andarás en problemas por regalar algo" 

Al final la joven aceptó el dinero. Mientras tanto, William ya había comenzado a escribir, rápidamente embarrado las hojas con sus estrofas. 

De fondo, pudo escuchar a su hermano solicitar el resto de la guía a la joven. No le preocupaba que se hermano se quedase a solas con ella. Desde jóvenes ambos conocían las tendencias homosexuales de Ángel. Desde ese entonces, ambos guardan el secreto, sabiendo que en cualquier momento él podría salir mal herido si la persona equivocada se enteraba. Por ello, les permitió marchar por el monasterio, permaneciendo concentrado en sus rimas.


	2. II

"Cuando pienso que te huyes, negra sombra que me asombras, al pie de mis cabezales, tornas haciéndome mofa. Si imagino que te has ido, en el mismo sol te asomas, y eres la estrella que brilla, y eres el viento que sopla." 

Rosalía de Castro.

Ya era media noche cuando el poeta terminaba de pasar a limpio sus apuntes y tachones. Se podría decir que había pasado su mañana y parte de la tarde en aquella vieja banca del monasterio, centrado en sus palabras. Su hermano había tenido tiempo suficiente para, aparte de completar la guía, poder saludar a cada una de las sesenta monjas que residían en el edificio, mientras tanto, William no había levantado su mirada del papel, limitándose a pasar de página cuando se quedaba sin espacio libre. 

Finalmente acabó siendo arrastrado del monasterio por Ángel, aún bolígrafo y cuaderno en mano, recitando una multitud de quejas en inglés que sólo su hermano pudiera entender, o eso creía. 

"¿Entiende el inglés?" Preguntó incrédulo dentro del carruaje. Mientras tanto, Ángel reía. 

"Claro, por eso es mi amiga, porque era ella la única que podía entenderme" El hombre se acomodó en el asiento, disfrutando la vergüenza de su hermano, a medida de que hacía un recuento de todos los insultos que había soltado y con la joven delante. 

"¿Por qué no me detuviste?" 

"¿Y salvar tu poca reputación frente a ella? No, sería muy aburrido."

William se tapó la cara con ambas manos, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta apropiada para aquel problema. Si quedarse sumergido en su belleza había sido una situación vergonzosa, haberse molestado hasta el punto de maldecir al aire era una apuñalada en el corazón. 

"Pero tú tranquilo, parecerá una santa, pero esa jovencita me ha contado algunas historias impresionantes" 

"¿Historias impresionantes?" Dudó William, ahora observando a su hermano. 

"No quisiera contar cosas de otros cuando ellos no están presentes, al igual que cualquier información que ella no quiera que se cuente, no sé si me entiendes..."

El hermano menor frunció el ceño, entendiendo las intenciones del hombre. Negó con la cabeza, a la vez que su hermano le extendía el mapa," Lo vas a necesitar"

"Primero necesito que no me ignore por lo de hoy" 

Tras aquello, no había podido quitarse aquella escena de la cabeza, pero, principalmente, la idea de visitarla al monasterio, esta vez, sin la compañía de su hermano mayor. 

Daba igual lo adulto que fuera, él temía el rechazo por parte de la monja, o intentar mantener una simple conversación con ella. No obstante, ya tenía una pequeña mochila preparada para el viaje. Su mente debatía que debía hacer, ir al día siguiente de nuevo a Fuentebrava o resistir la tentación de observar aquellos inocentes ojos una vez más, disfrutar de sus sonrisas o de la calidez de sus dedos. Disfrutar de su melodiosa voz, y su adorable más bella forma de moverse. Eso, o permanecer en su pueblucho, incapaz de escribir nada interesante. Porque ella se había vuelto su musa, una diosa de carne y hueso. Una de aquellas estatuas de las vírgenes que había tomado vida y bendecia a cualquiera que osara mirarla. 

Finalmente, tras una noche en vela, como si un triste enamorado de tratase, pensando en aquella amada inalcanzable, decidió visitar a la joven por la mañana. Aún tras haber llegado a aquella conclusión, no fue capaz de dormir, pasando del escritorio, a la ventana y así hasta que la madrugada le saludó por el cristal encrustado en la pared. 

Cómo el resto de días, fue a la cocina en busca de algo simple para desayunar, pan y un poco de café bastaría para saciar su hambre. Después de todo, era un hombre delgado, que recordaba a los artistas de tiempos pasados, que basaban su triste existencia en la muerte y la depresión. Acomodó su pelo en una coleta baja y se vistió como llevaba haciendo desde tiempo inmemoriales: Unos zapatos negros, con un pantalón de traje del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón. También se vetiría su abrigo, ¿de qué color? azabache, como el resto de su ropa, y, aunque también portaba un sombrero de copa, acabaría dejándolo en la entrada de la modesta casa. 

Antes de que la ama de llaves pudiera llegar, el ya había salido en dirección al establo, pretendiendo seguir el mapa antes que esperar a que el cochero llegase a la pequeña vila. 

Habiendo estudiado el mapa la noche anterior, preparó al mejor caballo, de los cuatro que poseía, todos regalos de su familia, y habiéndose montado ya en él, comenzó a cabalgar por el camino que la mañana anterior habían utilizado para llegar al pueblo contiguo. 

Esta vez no tenía la posibilidad de distraerse con el paisaje, y si bien disfrutaba los viajes solitarios a caballo, temía llegar a su destino. Porque si cierto era que se había propuesto realizar dicha visita, llevarlo a cabo era más complicado de lo que él había previsto. 

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, pudo encontrar un tumulto de piedras de diferentes tamaños y procedencias, de las cuales colgaba un viejo cartel que anunciaba la entrada de "Fuentebrava"

Aminoro hasta el punto de detener el caballo y se bajó de este, continuando el recorrido hasta el monasterio caminando. 

Así, fue capaz de apreciar lo que una vez no pudo por la velocidad del carruaje y la voz de su hermano mayor. Las casas ciertamente tenían un toque antiguo, medieval, como si aquel pueblo hubiera nacido cientos de años atrás y no hubiera evolucionado desde entonces. 

Las calles estaban vacías, quitando a algún que otro granjero que se preparaba para la jornada. 

Por un tiempo William trabajó bajo la misma profesión, principalmente para costearse el viaje a la península ibérica, puesto que sus queridas poesías no llegaron a cuajar en su tierra madre, América. Al principio habría barajado la idea de viajar a Italia, puesto que parte de su árbol genealógico provenía de aquella zona, sin embargo, teniendo a su hermano, el cuál podría ayudarlo a asentar sus cimientos, ahorró lo suficiente para poder viajar al sur del país. 

Así, llegó a lo que sería su hogar dos años atrás. No obstante, no sería el único sitio donde viviría, puesto que en lapsus de dos años, se movería de ciudad en ciudad cada tres o seis meses. 

Pasó por la plaza Mayor, dónde se detuvo, incapaz de recordar el camino por el cual continuar, sabiendo que el caballo no sería capaz de pasar por el estrecho pasillo del mercadillo. 

Cuando intentó sacar el mapa del bolsillo de su chaqueta, salió volando con una leve brisa, acabando a los pies de una pequeña anciana, que lentamente salía de su hogar. 

"Disculpe, ¿sería tan amable de darme el mapa?" pidió William, acercándose lo más posible, aun con las riendas del caballo en su mano. 

La anciana, con la misma lentitud, se agachó a recoger el papel y entregárselo al hombre. Si bien su encuentro podría haber acabado ahí, la vieja decidió preguntar:" ¿A dónde va, mozo?" 

"Voy al monasterio, pero no sé preocupe, conozco el camino" agarró con fuerza el mapa y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, preparado para continuar su camino. No obstante, la mujer se acercó al caballo. 

"No creo que pueda hacer mucho con este grandullón a cuestas, venga conmigo, entre unas callejuelas hay un establo dónde puede guardar a su rocinante."

Dudando de su creer la o no, acabó haciendo caso a la anciana, desviando se del camino original para acercarse a dicho establo. Y cierto era, existía y aceptaban cuidar de su caballo hasta su regreso. Tras pagar varios duros, volvió al mercadillo, que poco a poco empezaba a despertarse, levantando sus cortinas para mostrar los mismos alimentos y prendas que el día anterior. 

Al caminar rápido, tardó poco en llegar a su destino, mas la puerta de la iglesia estaba cerrada. 

Con cuidado fue dando la vuelta al monasterio, hasta llegar a una zona que parecía ser un pequeño huerto protegido por unas altas verjas. 

Parecía estar deshabitado, mas por una de las puertas que daba a dicho huerto salió una pequeña figura, para William, tan carismática y reconocible como ninguna. 

Y sin embargo, se quedó en silencio. 

No sabía cómo llamar su atención, ahora dándole la espalda a la vez que cogía varios instrumentos para labrar la tierra. Tras mucho dudar, acabó llamando su nombre con algo de fuerza. 

Inevitablemente la joven se asustó, dejando caer el rastrillo de golpe al suelo. Mas curiosa se dio media vuelta, finalmente observando al causante de su susto. De una fría seriedad, su rostro pasó a una cálida sonrisa como las que el poeta había presenciado la mañana anterior. 

Con cuidado de no pisar las plantas ni su largo hábito, se acercó a las vallas, lo único que los separaba.

"Señor, que grata sorpresa." Saludó Adrien, agarrando los barrotes con gentileza. "No esperaba su visita, ¿se encuentra mejor?" 

"¿Mejor...?" William tardó en recordar todas las veces en las que se distrajo en el monasterio, asustando a la pobre joven, "Oh, sí, me encuentro mucho mejor" 

"Pero, ¿acaso ha dormido?" Volvió a preguntar la monja, soltando los barrotes para pasar su mano por estos, alcanzando a la perfección el rostro del mayor. Pasó su pulgar por las ojeras que él presentaba, sin darse cuenta del tortuoso placer que el poeta sentía a cada roce de su mano. 

Tardó poco en alejarla, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo. 

"La verdad..., no, no he dormido, pero me encuentro mejor, simplemente necesitaba centrarme." 

"¿Ha sido capaz de escribir algo, señor?" 

"Sí, ya he completado el libro que nos vendiste ayer..."

"No" cortó Adrien, tierna molestia en su rostro, "Yo se lo regalé y su hermano decidió darme dinero, nada más." 

El corazón del poeta dio un salto, sintiéndose tan bendecido como para ser capaz de saltar la valla y pasar al otro lado. Apretó estas con más fuerzas, a callando sus instintos. 

"Muchas gracias, de verdad." 

De repente, un silencio. William se había perdido en la mirada de la joven y, esta, curiosa y confundida, le devolvía la mirada. Tras unos segundos, el poeta salió del entrance, pasando una mano por el rostro. Repentinamente, los recuerdos del día anterior le vinieron a la mente, y temeroso preguntó: "Respecto a ayer...¿Entendiste todo lo que le dije a mi hermano en inglés?" 

"¿Ayer? Sí, pero no sé preocupe, yo con mis hermanos era igual" La joven acomodó el hábito, y sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar un pequeño mechón rizado de color azabache. William en este tipo de ocasiones la hubiera avisado, no obstante, descubrir lo que escondía aquel enorme hábito era una necesidad que deseaba satisfacer. 

"Así que tiene hermanos, ¿cuántos?" 

"Tengo tres, uno es mi mellizo y las dos restantes son menores que nosotros" 

"¿Mellizo?" dudó William

"Sí, pero él y el resto de mi familia viven en Tenerife" La monja apartó algo de tierra del suelo antes de sentarse en este, estando el monasterio elevado del suelo por más de veinte centímetros, aún así pudiendo hablar con el contrario sin problema. 

"Eso sigue sin explicarme el porqué sabes inglés" 

Adrien soltó una dulce carcajada, logrando que el corazón del poeta palpitar a más rápido. Aún así, se mantuvo lo más sereno posible, sabiendo que, al menos, ahora era capaz de charlar con ella sin entrar en trance. 

"Mi padre es inglés y mi madre francesa, así que puedo hablar ambos" Adrien vio la duda en los ojos del contrario, a lo cual continuó: "Antes de darnos a luz mis padres viajaron a las islas en busca de un poco de paz, y tiempo después me mudé a la península. De eso ya han pasado tres años, cuando tenía solo dieciséis."

"No cualquiera es capaz de viajar a un lugar desconocido a dicha edad, y menos sólo" Observó el poeta, apoyando su hombros en la valla. 

Los labios de la monja se torcieron en una sonrisa tímida, agradeciendo así el alago accidental. 

De nuevo William se perdió en su belleza, y Adrien pareció preocuparse, temiendo que hubiera entrado en trance una vez más. Sus rostros se encontraban más cerca de lo que había imaginado, simplemente separados por unos barrotes que sólo permitían el paso de una mano. Finalmente, haciendo caso a sus impulsos, William pasó una de sus manos por la valla, alcanzando a acariciar la mejilla de la joven, tan suave y cálida como sus manos. Sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí. Con cuidado, guardó aquel rebelde rizo que se había escapado de vuelta a su sitio, lo cual llevó a la monja a llevarse la mano a aquella zona, dándose cuenta de las intenciones del poeta. Asintió con la cabeza y susurró un 'gracias', vergüenza teñiendo su rostro. 

William sintió el urge de no sólo tocar su mejilla. Deseaba disfrutar del tacto de su piel, de sus labios, su cuerpo. Sentimientos impuros que debía suprimir, después de todo, ella era una simple monja, vetada de cualquier acto de adulterio y dedicada a amar a dios y sólo a él. Sin embargo, su cabeza le mandaba ignorar aquellas barreras, abrazarla con deseo. Su musa, una musa que desconocía lo que en él causaba. 

Antes de que su mano pudiera acercarse a aquellos carnosos labios, alguien apareció por la puerta que daba al huerto. 

Veloz, apartó su mano y se alejó de la valla, no obstante, ya habían sido vistos. 

Echó un vistazo a la monja, la cual mordía su labio, sabiendo que cómo él, ella se había dejado llevar por el tacto. Quizás por desconocer lo, quizás por curiosidad, mas en la mente del poeta no cabía la posibilidad de que ella conociera aquellos sentimientos y los correspondiera. 

"¿Qué haces, hermana Adrien?" Preguntó la monja, notablemente mayor que ambos. Se acercó a la valla, de la cual él intentaba apartarse lo más posible. 

"Hablaba con mi amigo, el Señor William Naro."

"Me suena ese apellido, ¿es pariente del señor Ángel?" Tanto el poeta como la monja respondieron con un simple "sí" a dicha pregunta. 

La joven se levantó del suelo, excusandose a la vez que se alejaba hacia la puerta de la que una vez había salido, dejando a la monja mayor y al hombre solos. 

"¿De qué conoce a la hermana Adrien?" la monja parecía querer interrogar al poeta, habiéndolo visto tan cercanos, sólo separados por las barras de la valla. William se mostró tranquilo ante tal pregunta y respondió: "Mi hermano, Ángel, nos presentó el día de ayer". 

Cualquier duda que pudiera tener la monja se desvaneció al momento de mencionar al hermano mayor del poeta. Con una sonrisa, la monja dijo: "Nunca supe que el señor Ángel tuviera un hermano, ¿también es usted de las Américas?" 

Así continuó una conversación simple, una monja curiosa y el pobre poeta, que hubiera dado su alma al diablo por tener la oportunidad de haber continuado su momento a solas con la joven. 

Tras un rato de charla, el poeta se encontraba dentro del monasterio, esperando a que alguna monja le trajese los cuatro cuadernos que iba a comprarles, satisfecho por la calidad de estos y lo sencillo que era escribir en ellos. Mas, sin embargo, el verdadero motivo era tener algo que pudiera recordarle a la pequeña monja cada vez que escribía sus poemas. 

Tras unos minutos de espera, alguien apareció con los cuadernos. Tenía cuidado de no pisar su largo hábito y se escondía tras los cuadernos. No le fue nada difícil descubrir a la portadora de los libros. 

Se asomó entre estos, encontrando a Adrien, que sonreía tímida al ser descubierta. 

"¿Necesitará tantos?" Preguntó al depositar los cuadernos en la mesa más cercana. William asintió con la cabeza, "Lo mencioné en nuestra conversación del huerto, ya completé el que me regalaste ayer." 

"Oh" Adrien abrió los ojos incrédula, "Lo siento, mi memoria no es tan buena como desearía que fuera." 

"Bueno, mientras no te olvides de mi" William bromeaba, aunque muchas veces su tono le hacía parecer como si fuera en serio. Por suerte, Adrien notó la broma y soltó una pequeña risita.

"Tendrá que esforzarse para que eso no ocurra... " 

Su conversación fue interrumpida otra vez por una monja tan joven como Adrien, pero no más bella que ella, que traía una bolsa de tela dónde guardar todos los cuadernos. Su presencia en la sala no duró mucho, yéndose tras hacer una leve reverencia.

"Muchísimas gracias por los libros"Dijo William repentinamente, ya con los libros en la bolsa," si me disculpas..."

" Oh esperé, ¿no quiere llevarse unas galletas que hice ayer?"

Si bien la comida no era algo tan importante para él, resistirse a algo así, hecho por las manos de su preciada musa, sería tan grave como pecar. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, difíciles de ver por su parte," Si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría"


	3. III

"Oh, ¡maldita, no serás tu un ser de mal, que viene a robarme el alma, 

mas creer no puedo que haya tenido la suerte de ser bendecido por la santa, 

algo debe haber detrás, algo debe servir de explicación a mi desdicha.

¡Tus labios, oh, tus labios, milagrosos que sanan mis heridas!, 

sin embargo no soy capaz de disfrutarlo, el pecado acecha, 

y así maldigo el día en el que nací humano, incapaz de tenerte mía. "

Un día, tras dejar su caballo de nuevo en el establo común, la sorprendió haciendo la compra, como varios días atrás. No sabía cómo acercarse, no por timidez, si no por lo sencillo que era asustarla. Así que, curioso, se adelantó hasta acabar delante de ella. No obstante, la monja parecía residir en sus pensamientos. 

Pasó uno de sus brazos por el que agarraba la cesta, finalmente logrando su atención. Tras el ya típico susto, se llevó una mano al pecho, mostrando una mueca de alivio. 

"Buenos días, señor" Saludó con su dulce voz, haciendo sentir al poeta como si entre nubes caminara, y una sensación en su pecho de felicidad, que le obligaba a mostrar una tímida sonrisa en respuesta. 

Fue a apartar su brazo, sin embargo ella lo detuvo, "No, no, usted no se escapa." 

Así, agarrados de los brazos, caminaron entre la gente. Ella llegó al punto de apoyar levemente su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Aquel roce que para la monja no parecía significar nada, para el poeta lo era todo. Una sensación de calidez volvía a invadir le, como si de un mozo hambriento de calor humano se tratase. 

Pero no era ese tipo de calentura, aunque era cierto que parecía desear la, no pensaba de ello de una manera carnal. Era algo puro, un sentimiento capaz de volverle cien años atrás, cuando los hombres sentían el amor hasta el punto de quitarse la vida si no eran correspondidos. Aquella gente que idolatraba la muerte y la penuria. 

Si bien adoraba el romanticismo, no deseaba acabar como el joven Wether. 

Ambos se desplazaban entre la gente en silencio, hasta que la suave voz de la monja lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

"¿Ha vuelto porque necesita más cuadernos?" 

William se detuvo en seco, que, si bien ya había terminado dos libretas más en el lapsus de dos días, aquel no era el motivo de su visita. 

"Tranquila, aún tengo cuadernos de sobra para unos días más" respondió William, "He venido al pueblo par-..."

Alguien desde la puerta de la iglesia sacudía su mano energéticamente, al parecer saludando los. Rápidamente el poeta distinguió al hombre que intentaba llamar su atención. 

Dicho hombre corrió hasta llegar a ellos, y con su típica sonrisa socarrona, señaló la zona donde los brazos de ambos se encontraban entrelazados. 

"¿Ayudando a Adrien con la cesta de la compra?" Preguntó juguetón Ángel. 

William soltó el brazo de la monja y, en cambio, le robo la cesta, que pesando más de lo que creía, se colgó al hombro. 

Esta vez portaba una sonrisa de odio, aunque quisiera a su hermano, odiaba sus burlas, "La ayudo porque tú no lo haces, que mal amigo, Ángel" 

Tras dedicarle dicha sonrisa, se adelantó caminando delante de ellos, en dirección al monasterio. 

Ángel y Adrien se quedaron estáticos, viéndole ir. 

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Preguntó Ángel. 

"Nada, puede que sean las galletas que le di hace unos días" 

Intentando no quedarse atrás, avanzaron con agilidad entre la gente, Adrien, como ya era costumbre, agarrándose el hábito para no tropezar. 

"A ver, tiene carácter aunque no lo parezca, pero hoy le veo charlatán" Continuó Ángel, viendo como su hermano se adentraba en la iglesia. 

"¿A eso le llama charlatán?" Dudó Adrien, con un tono de preocupación en su voz, "Habla más bien poco, y es bastante tímido, a mi parecer" 

"Lo es, te puedo confesar que verle hablar con alguien con la fluidez que lo hace contigo es un milagro, ¿qué le has hecho?" 

Entraron a la iglesia, encontrando al hermano menor sobando se la mano con la que había agarrado la cesta. 

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, mas fue Ángel el primero en hablar: "Aparte de tímido, flojo, ¿Acaso te has adelantado por lo que pesaba?" 

Sintiendo aquellas palabras como un reto, agarró la cesta una vez más y se la dio a su hermano, que incluso había alzado las manos, aceptando la canasta. 

Al segundo de dejarlo en sus brazos, tardó poco en llegar al suelo, los brazos de Ángel debajo de dicha cesta. 

Ahora fue Adrien la única en reír, "Me parece que ambos son unos flojos" 

"¿Cómo narices eres capaz de llevar esto?, ¡Pesa demasiado!" William ayudó a su hermano a levantarse del suelo, dejando la cesta en el suelo. Al terminar de quejarse, Ángel se sobó los brazos como su hermano había hecho. 

"Te acabas acostumbrando" 

Otro día, en la cual había decidido quedarse en casa y adelantar los pedidos de unos condes de la zona, se vio gratamente sorprendido por una visita inesperada. 

Vestido simple por su pantalón y camisa, la cual estaba abierta por varios de los botones superiores, y centrado en sus rimas, que variaban según el comprador, se vio distraído por el chirrido de la puerta. Preparado para quien creía que estaba tras ella, se masajeó el ceño y dijo: "Ángel, llama antes de abrir..."

"Lo siento señor, pero no soy su hermano" Contestó la voz que lentamente se aproximaba a él. Adrien se encontraba en su casa, con su ama de llaves apoyada en el marco de la puerta. 

"Me ha dicho que es su amiga, ¿es eso cierto, señor?" Preguntó el ama, dudosa de si haberla dejado pasar había sido una buena elección. 

El poeta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para, con un gesto de su mano, pedir a el ama que volviera a sus deberes. 

Se levantó de la silla, recibiendo una cesta que aceptó dudoso, preparado para agarrar una cesta con el mismo peso que un montón de piedras. No obstante, su ligero peso le hizo suspirar de alivio. Tras dejar la cesta a un lado del escritorio, le ofreció la silla como asiento. 

Al principio la monja se negó, mas después de insistir, se sentó con cuidado. 

"No recuerdo haberle dicho mi dirección" Observó William, mientras que la aludida se daba la libertar de rebuscar entre los papeles sueltos y los cuadernos. 

"Tu hermano me la dijo, espero que no le haya molestado mi visita" 

El poeta vio un brillo triste en la mirada de la monja, la cual dudaba de sí dicha visita había causado la molestia del mayor. No obstante, este se agachó en frente suya, para así, acariciar su tostado rostro, "No me molesta tu visitas, es decir, me alegra que hayas sido tú quien me haya visitado" 

"Viendo el tono con el que estaba hablando creyendo que era el señor Ángel, me lo creo" 

El poeta se mordió el labio avergonzado y la monja se limitó a reír por su silenciosa respuesta. Antes de que él pudiera excusarse, vio como la joven agarraba uno de los ya terminados cuadernos, ojeando sus páginas sin mucho interés. Finalmente, se detuvo en uno de los últimos poemas, leyéndolo despacio. 

William aguantó el aire, temeroso de que, en los poemas que nunca salían a la luz ni eran vendidos, pudiera ver el doble sentidos de aquellas, sin embargo, no fue así. 

"¿Son estos de un pedido?" 

"No, esos son privados." 

"Pues no le imaginaba como un hombre religioso, señor" 

Él soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio, agradecido de la inocencia de la joven. Ésta se aburrió del cuaderno en relativamente poco tiempo, pasando a otro, en el cual encontró varios versos que creía haber leído anteriormente. 

"Estos, no son suyos, ¿verdad?" 

"No", respondió el poeta, "Son los más famosos pertenecientes al romanticismo. A veces me gusta leer a la par que escribo" 

Pareció que los ojos de la joven se iluminarán, buscando entre ellos uno en específico. Al encontrarlo, lo enseñó al mayor, el cual la observó dudoso,"¿Conoce a Lord Byron?" 

"Cuando era pequeña, mi padre me recitaba sus poemas para dormir..."

William se lo pensó dos veces antes de arrebatarle el cuaderno y revisar el poema, escrito en su idioma natal. Antes de que la joven pudiera poner malas caras, se excusó, "No seré su padre, pero si quiere puedo leerle el poema que tengo escrito" 

Ella sonrió tímida y asintió con la cabeza. 

Antes de empezar, el poeta carraspeo la voz y, con cuidado de no trabarsé, comenzó a pronunciar los versos en su americano acento: 

<


	4. IV

"Camina bella, como la noche

De climas despejados y de cielos estrellados,

Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz

Resplandece en su aspecto y en sus ojos,

Enriquecida así por esa tierna luz

Que el cielo niega al vulgar día..." 

Lord Byron. 

El invierno se acercaba amenazante, azotando a los desnudos árboles con heladas ráfagas de viento. El otoño había dejado paso a la gélida estación antes de lo habitual, logrando que las gentes del pueblo se escondieran en la comodidad de su hogar, huyendo del frío. 

Si bien debería estar acostumbrado a dichas temperaturas, su cuerpo le había tomado cariño a la calidez del sur de la península, así jugando le una mala pasada a la hora de lidiar con el repentino invierno. 

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, escondido bajo la gran frazada que lo protegía, y lo más cercano posible a la chimenea. La ventisca en el exterior no le había permitido salir de su propia casa en horas, así siendo incapaz de visitar a la monja como ya se había acostumbrado. 

En el sofá de la sala, su hermano, al cuál no parecía molestarle las bajas temperaturas,e entretenía leyendo las últimas rimas del poeta. Cada vez que parecía terminar una estrofa, dejaba salir una carcajada por sus finos labios. 

Llevarían así varias horas. Al principio William había intentado seguir escribiendo, y lo había logrado, hasta que su hermano le arrebató su recién estrenado cuaderno, ahora embarrado de rimas y tachones, medidas y palabras sueltas. 

Así, llegaban a la situación actual. 

Agotado de su risa, William se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la gran mirada de Ángel, que le mostraba una sonrisa que nunca había visto en sus labios, mostraba una felicidad alejada de su típico tono humorístico o sarcástico. Felicidad pura, como si aquel hombre estuviera orgulloso de su hermano menor. 

Creyendo que aquello era culpa de la poca luz que bañaba la habitación, preguntó: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" 

Ángel soltó otra carcajada antes de contestar, "¡Estás enamorado, William!" 

Aquella afirmación le hizo levantarse del suelo, ofendido por tal acusación. 

"¿De qué narices hablas?" El poeta empezó a caminar en dirección al mueble dónde su hermano descansaba, amenazador. El contrario, al verle acercarse, se sentó, preparado para la inevitable discusión. 

"A ver, queridisimo hermano, desde el día que la conociste no has parado de visitarla, y, sorpresa, sorpresa, tus poemas han pasado de hablar de lo caliente que te pone la hierba del puñetero prado al amor, específicamente, de una 'virgen inalcanzable'" 

Aún enfadado por las alocadas ideas de su hermanos, se le escapó una suave carcajada tras escuchar la forma con la que describía sus odas a la naturaleza. Afortunadamente tardó poco en calmarse, volviendo a tu cotidiana seriedad. 

" Ángel, ahora en serio, no estoy enamorado, ya sabes que prometimos no volver a hablar del tema."

El aludido negó con la cabeza, que, aún consciente de su promesa, veía la necesidad de continuar con aquella discusión, "A mi no me engañas, os veis cada dos días, durante todas las semanas, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la conociste?, ¿dos meses ya? 

"Adrien es una buena amiga, es sencillo conversar con ella, y me proporciona material para mi trabajo, ¿algún problema?" 

"Pero, ¿no desearías que fuera algo más que una amiga?", preguntó Ángel, logrando que William saltase encima suya, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas para despegarlo del sofá. En respuesta, su hermano mayor se agarró al mueble, temeroso de las intenciones de su hermano. 

" ¿Y si cocinamos maricon a la brasa?" 

La pelea continuó cuando el sofá dejó de ser una zona segura para Ángel, esta vez persiguiendo se por toda la sala. 

Así, parecían un par de niños que peleaban por cualquier tema, hace más de veinte años atrás, cuando aún vivían en el norte de América y sus vidas, sencillas. 

Estaban acostumbrados a pelear, como cualquier par de hermanos, mas nunca llegaban a enfadarse con el otro. Al igual que no se avergonzaban de mostrar cualquier forma de cariño fraternal. Así, no les molestaba abrazarse enfrente del fuego, tras la inofensiva pelea, que acabó alarmado al ama de llaves y algunos vecinos que se atrevían a pasar por su ventana, tapados por la frazada y, a sus pies, un par de tazas repletas de chocolate caliente. Ángel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, contemplando las llamas que se mecian agresivas, devorando la leña. 

"Es impresionante como cambias cuando estás enamorado" Comentó Ángel. William se quedó callado, no queriendo avivar la discusión o, quizás, dándole, tímido, la razón; no era capaz de entender sus propios sentimientos. 

"Pensé que eras de esos incapaces de sentir. Siempre fuiste tan frío con Clarice, debiste haber dicho la verdad, William."

"¿Y enfadar a madre?" 

"Pero..." rebatió Ángel, "Seguro que lo habría entendido, no hay nada peor que estar casado con alguien que no amas..."

Sabía que algo así nunca ocurriría, su madre había sido devorada por las crueles tradicionales, que partía los corazones de los amantes que eran obligados a casarse por dinero o estatus social. Ángel, habiendo huido antes de poder ser casado, se libró de dicho destino. No obstante, su hermano menor tuvo que cumplir los deseos de su madre, casándose con una desconocida, dos años menor que él. 

"Sabía que todo lo que esa arpía dijo en el juicio era falso, ¡Lo sabía!" Maldijo Ángel, a lo cual su hermano acarició su pelo, intentando calmarlo. 

"No llores sobre leche derramada, Ángel, eso ya es pasado." Contestó William, poco acostumbrado a ver a su hermano tan enfadado. 

Ambos dejaron de hablar, prefiriendo dejar el tema desvanecerse, algo que no debían volver a nombrar. Sin embargo, el silencio no duró mucho. 

Tras dar un sorbo a su taza, manchando se el labio superior de cacao, se puso de rodillas, al parecer revitalizado. Ángel posó sus manos en los hombros del contrario, logrando su atención. 

"Si realmente estás enamorado, aún hay posibilidad de que te corresponda."

"Ángel..." llamó William, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. 

"No, no, escúchame, ¿nunca has visto a un sacerdote casado?, porque yo he visto muchos, y siguen dando misa y todo eso. " 

"Lo que tú digas, Ángel" 

"No me hables como si estuviera loco, ¡aún hay esperanza!" 

"No la hay, ¡te guste o no!" 

Aún con el labio manchado de chocolate, cogió su taza y se puso de pie. Ángel la depositó en la mesa más cerca, para finalmente limpiarse con una servilleta. 

Dejó la servilleta sucia al lado de la taza y agitó su dedo en dirección a William. 

" ¿Y si te cuento un secreto sobre Adri?" Preguntó el hermano mayor. 

"¿No dijiste que no ibas a contar nada confidencial sobre ella?" Rebatió el hermano menor, poniéndose en pie al igual que el contrario. 

"Te interesa mucho, te lo aseguro" 

El poeta se llevó las manos a las caderas, y movió la cabeza, como gesto de que hablara. 

"Tu querida virgen se va en dos días a Tenerife" 

William borró la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, sorprendido por aquella nueva información. 

Él y la monja charalaban a menudo, contando se todo, o casi todo, según de quien hablemos. Por eso, se asombró al no conocer sobre su repentino viaje. 

"¿Cuándo te lo dijo?" Preguntó William, acercándose una vez más a su hermano. 

Este pasó un brazo por los hombros del menor y continuó hablando: "Hace una semana, dijo que planeaba decírtelo antes de embarcar."

William se quedó dubitativo, intentando encontrar el motivo de tal confesión. 

Si era cierto que la monja le acabaría comunicando su ida antes de que esta ocurriera, no tenía motivo por el cual sentirse ofendido. Mas que su hermano lo comentase como si fuera algo tan importante, le hacía dudar. 

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" 

"Bueno, tus rimas tratan sobre vírgenes, y si no me equivoco, su familia vive en una zona muy turística gracias a la patrona Canaria, la virgen morena..."

"¿Pretendes que viaje con ella?" 

"¡Qué listo es mi hermano!" 

Rápidamente el poeta se alejó de su hermano, caminando hasta la otra punta del cuarto, conmocionado, incapaz de lidiar con las tonterías de su hermano. 

" Estás mal de la cabeza, Ángel, ¡no puedo seguirla como si fuera un pervertido! "

" No es seguirla," dijo Ángel, intentando defenderse, "es ir con ella, unirte a su viaje"

Con las manos cubriendo le el rostro, alcanzó uno de sus sillones, en el cual se dejó caer agotado. Sin embargo, una parte de su ser se interesaba por su idea. Se interesaba lo suficiente como para buscar alguna solución aceptable a su problema: "Digamos que voy con ella, ¿cómo consigo hueco en el barco?, a dos días del viaje no debería haber espacio para nadie más." 

Escuchó a su hermano reír orgulloso, como si tuviera la solución adecuada. 

"Tengo mis contactos, solo necesito hablar con algunas personas y tendrás un billete de primera clase." A la vez que Ángel explicaba, su hermano parecía interesarse más por el tema. Se acercó a su hermano menor, sentándose a los pies del sillón, "Venga, es tu oportunidad de poder acercarte a ella." 

Ángel se quedó estático, esperando una respuesta por parte de su hermano. Este, en cambio, se limitó a levantarse, pasar por su hermano sin pisarle y caminar en dirección al olvidado cuaderno, que descansaba en el suelo, inerte. 

Con cuidado, arrancó una hoja, cogió el bolígrafo o comenzó a escribir, apoyándose en la espalda de su hermano. 

"A ver, déjame adivinar lo que estás escribiendo..." Dijo Ángel, sintiendo el firme pulso de su hermano escribir en la hoja, cuidadoso de no romperla, "Querida Adrien...Dame un hijo..."

En respuesta, se ganó una patada en el tobillo, arrancando le un aullido de dolor. Sin embargo, fue obligado a mantenerse quieto, mientras William continuaba escribiendo. 

Al terminar, Ángel le arrebató la carta, leyendola en silencio. Al dar su visto bueno, la devolvió con una sonrisa en los labios. 

"Si la envío ahora puede que llegue mañana, pero con este viento, temo que no llegue a tiempo." Dijo William, caminando a la puerta. 

"No seas tan pesimista, o Adrien-"

Al momento de abrir la puerta, una pequeña figura apareció, abrazando su cuerpo, tiritando por culpa del horrible temporal. 

"L-lo siento, espero no interrumpir nada" Dijo Adrien, aún detrás de la puerta. 

William la condujo hasta la chimenea, tapando la con la frazada que hasta un rato habían usado ambos hermanos. El poeta se sentó a su lado, asegurándose de tapar a la monja por completo. Ángel también se acercó al fuego, sentándose con ella. 

Ángel mostraba una sonrisa socarrona, preparado para confesar su horrible plan si el poeta no lo hacía primero. 

"Ejem, ¿Adrien?" Llamó William, logrando fácilmente la atención de la joven, "Mi hermano me ha contado que vas a viajar a las Islas en dos días, ¿es cierto?" 

Ella le mostró una mueca de tristeza, arrepentida por no haberle contado la noticia antes, "Sí, pero le juro que se lo iba a decir." 

"No te preocupes, tampoco es tan importante, morenita" Intervino Ángel, ganándose un suave golpe en el brazo. 

"No diga eso, señor Naro. Su hermano es muy importante para mí, pero no encontraba forma de hablarle sobre mi viaje." 

Si bien quería devolverle el insulto a su hermano, la curiosidad le dominaba: "No habrá venido específicamente al pueblo para visitar me, ¿verdad?"

La monja se mordió el labio, dudosa de cómo explicar su situación: "Vine a hacer un recado, pero al intentar salir del pueblo, un árbol caído me cortaba el paso, así que decidí venir aquí." 

Volvió su mirada al fuego, mas no por mucho tiempo, pues una fría mano se posó en su mejilla. Su piel se puso de gallina, reaccionando a la repentina frialdad. 

A esto, les siguió la suave voz de la monja: 

"Por favor, no me vea con malos ojos. Cierto es que tendría que haberle comunicado mi viaje antes, y que venir aquí en busca de refugio es muy egoísta por mi parte, pero realmente me importa mucho, señor" 

William pestañeo varias veces, curioso por la repentina disculpa. 

Colocó su mano sobre la ajena, aún en su mejilla, y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. 

"No hace falta de que se disculpe, entiendo sus motivos, por favor, relájese."

Obedeciendo, la monja respiró hondo, a la vez que finalmente apartaba su mano, ahora más cálida. Por un momento, miró a su derecha, viendo a Ángel tan sonriente como de costumbre, pero silencioso, algo no tan común. 

De repente, la voz del hermano mayor resonó en la acojedora sala: "Bueno, ¿no tenías que decirle algo a Adrien, hermano?"


	5. V

“Cuando en la noche te envuelven las alas de tul del sueño y tus tendidas pestañas semejan arcos de ébano, por escuchar los latidos de tu corazón inquieto y reclinar tu dormida cabeza sobre mi pecho, ¡diera, alma mía, cuanto poseo, la luz, el aire y el pensamiento!"

Béquer.

Dos días atrás, la noche había terminado con una fresca brisa, permitiendo a la joven monja volver al convento, puesto que el árbol que impedía el paso ya había sido removido del camino. Ángel también había partido, permitiendo a su hermano tener el resto de la velada en completa soledad. 

Cuándo el ama de llaves se fue, William salió de sus cobijas y sacó una vieja bolsa, grande, dónde una vez descansaron sus ropas y pertenencias en su viaje a la península. 

Volvería a usarla, ya que tenía capacidad suficiente para un viaje de tiempo indefinido. Aunque Adrien le había contado todo respecto a la travesía, se le había pasado decirle la duración de su visita en las Islas. 

Con cuidado empezó a sacar sus camisas, pantalones y todo lo necesario para su estancia. Procuró empacar tanto ropa abrigada como ligera, ya que en las islas la temperatura era suave, pero no lo suficiente como para no llevar algo más adecuado para el frío. 

Si bien había esperado tardar menos de una hora, acabó pasando la noche en vela una vez más. Esta vez, paseando por la habitación, sacando y metiendo ropa, asegurándose de que todo lo que llevaba era ideal para dar una buena impresión a la familia de la monja, que lo acogería en su hogar durante toda la visita. 

Después de todo, era un hombre romántico. Dudosa serenidad acompañada por un estallido de emociones, los cuales muchas veces no le permitían dormir. 

Sin embargo, pudo cerrar los ojos por unos minutos, con la maleta ya terminada y él propiamente vestido para el viaje, con un negruzco traje simple, como la mayoría de su ropa, y una camisa blanca, idéntica a las guardadas en la maleta. 

El sol no tardaría mucho en iluminar la habitación, alumbrando su pálido rostro. Aún sin su ayuda, se obligó a abrir los ojos y echarle una ojeada al reloj. 

Faltaban cuarenta minutos para el desembarco, y el puerto estaba a casi una hora de viaje.

'Mierda', pensó el poeta, a la vez que se levantaba con prisas de la cama, agarraba su maleta y salía despavorido de la casa, el ama de llaves en la puerta, sorprendida. 

El conductor del carruaje ya se encontraba en su sitio, esperando a su amo para el trayecto. Este dejó la maleta en el asiento contiguo al suyo y se acomodó en el interior del coche. 

Sin aliento, se pasó las manos por la cara, imaginando se a Adrien ya en el interior del barco y él en tierra firme, olvidado. 

Así se mantuvo durante todo el camino, lamentándose por su penosa suerte, en su mente la triste realidad que le deparaba no poder ver a la inocente monja, no sólo por unos días, puesto que intuía que un viaje tan caro y tedioso no estaba planeado para pasar solo unas noches, si no por lo que podría ser meses, ¿qué iba a hacer durante todo ese tiempo? Sentía que a su alrededor siempre flotaría una tormentosa nube, desgastando su ya corroida vida y quitándole la poca inspiración y creatividad que aún residía en su mente. Aquellas mañanas frescas que pasaba en el mercado con la joven se volverían fuertes ventiscas sin fin, las tardes que malgastaba comprándolo cuadernos se teñirian de negro. Pero, ¿por qué veía su futuro sin ella tan negro? Bueno, su vida sin su querido hermano también sería difícil, pero sus días continuarían bajo la influencia de unas simples grisáceas nubes que le recordarán su pérdida. No, algo había que le hacía sentir la pérdida de la monja como una señal divina para acabar con su propia existencia, ¿qué le ocurría?, ¿podía ser lo que le había dicho dos días atrás Ángel?, ¿podía ser que sintiera amor? 

Nunca se había sentido así, ¡ni siquiera con la que ahora se hacía llamar su ex-esposa, la que una vez creyó amar, mas lo único que brillaba en su relación era el interés de ambas familias! Había pasado mucho tiempo, no obstante recordaba a la perfección aquella monotonía entre ellos. Ella le importaba lo mismo que él a ella, definitivamente nada. 

Y si bien llegó a la conclusión de no ser capaz de amar, a diferencia de la mayoría de artistas románticos, que amaban hasta el punto de morir, lo que sentía era lo que aquellos locos suicidas mencionaban como amor, una sensación capaz de robarte el aliento, tan fuerte y poderosa que puede llevar a un mísero hombre a la locura. 

¿Estaba enamorado? No podía ser, si cierto era que muchos lo clasificaban como uno de los pocos poetas basados en el romanticismo, entendía que aquellos años ya habían pasado. Estaban muy lejos de aquellas épocas mundanas, la ciencia se hacía paso entre las antiguas tradiciones y todo se volvía más racional; un siglo de las luces tecnológico. 

No sólo eso, sus tiempos mozos habían quedado atrás, era un hombre respetable, ¿cómo podía caer tan bajo, enamorarse de forma tan alocada? Y si eso no fuera suficiente, la joven era una monja. 

El conductor del carruaje tuvo sacudarle levemente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ya habiendo llegado al puerto. Avergonzado, se limitó a agarrar sus pertenencias en silencio, pagarle unas monedas y marchar. 

Y cómo había previsto, ningún barco se podía ver en la zona, o al menos ninguno de metal. Dejó la maleta en el suelo, apretó los puños enfadado, y llegó a patear una inerte piedra del camino, incapaz de aguantar la rabia de haber sido dejado en tierra firme, mas era su culpa por haberse retrasado, ¿qué iba a hacer ella si no?, ¿perder la oportunidad? No. Y por eso debía calmarse. 

Echó un vistazo a su equipaje mientras se acercaba a un hombre, adinerado por sus ropajes. 

"Disculpe señor, ¿podría decirme que hora es?" 

"¡Sin hora vienes, hijo!, ¡qué desastre!" comentó el viejo, que por lo grande que era su barriga, parecía disfrutar bastante la carne. Tras una risa algo forzada, sacó un reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco y le echó un vistazo, para finalmente contestar a la pregunta inicial: "Las seis y dos minutos, chico."

Espera un momento, ¿había escuchado bien?

Se había confundido al mirar el rejo de su habitación, seguramente aturdido por no haber dormido en absoluto. Así, había partido de su casa dos horas antes de lo previsto, teniendo ahora que esperar a un barco que no llegaría hasta las ocho y media. Tras agradecer al ricachon, volvió a donde su maleta descansaba y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¡tanto dramatismo para nada! 

Si bien no creía en dios, aquello era un milagro. 

Se sentó en el suelo, no encontrando nada mejor donde descansar hasta que su barco llegase. Por suerte, el poeta llevaba consigo uno de aquellos cuadernos hechos a mano y un bolígrafo. Así, intentó continuar componiendo, '¿Acaso estabas rezando por mí, oh santa, para que mi tonta cabeza no me jugase una mala pasada? Bendita seas entonces, y permite me convertirme en el cristiano modesto y honorable que intentas forjar en mí, puesto que mereces eso y más de mi triste ser...'

Así, dejó las horas volar, irremediablemente completando el cuaderno a base de tachones, mediciones y mucho vocablo culto, después de todo, aquella era la única forma de componer: ser sucio. Si no, uno no podría ser catalogado como un artista de verdad. E igual le daba, puesto que lo único que salía a la luz era la obra finalizada, retocada para el agrado de los señores que quisieran deleitar su vista y oídos con sus versos. 

Pero aquellos cuadernos sucios no desaparecían sin más. Había aceptado que la monjita pudiera quedarse los para su propio disfrute, con la promesa de no enseñarlos a cualquier desconocido. Así, desde el tiempo que habían sido amigos, él le habría pasado cada cuaderno manchado y terminado cuando ya no lo necesitase. 

Pero volviendo al puerto, lentamente la gente empezó a aparecer, que, al igual que el poeta, esperaban a su barco. Por suerte era alto, sobresaliendo lo suficiente como para ser reconocido por un hábito andante, que con una sonrisa en los labios se aproximaba, esquivando a los despistados, y agarrada por sus mano una maleta al igual de grande que la del contrario. Cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tímida. 

"Buenos días." Saludó el poeta, viendo como la monja dejaba su equipaje en el suelo y se cómoda hábito. William le echó un vistazo a la maleta, notando como seguramente era más pesada que la suya propia, no obstante, esto no parecía ser un problema para la joven a su lado. 

"Buenos días, señor, no llevará mucho esperando, ¿verdad?" 

"No, ¿por qué lo pregunta?" William vio a lo lejos al viejo ricachon, mas no le dio importancia.

Adrien sin embargo soltó una suave carcajada antes de hablar, "un señor me ha dicho que lleva aquí varias horas, ¿es eso cierto?" 

El poeta dudó por unos instantes, sintiendo la vergüenza subir a su rostro y teñir lo de un suave rojo. Al final, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, provocando la risa en la pequeña mujer. 

" ¿Acaso ha vuelto a pasarse la noche en vela?"

William no se inmutó, sabiendo que era algo imposible de esconder, "Lo siento, no podía dormir."

La monja dudó, "Cuando lleguemos a Tenerife le conseguiré algo que le ayude a dormir, un amigo mío, un doctor, tiene muy buenos remedios para la falta de sueño."

Si bien la estaba escuchando, con la única información útil que se quedó el poeta fue con ese 'amigo'. Era algo esperable, tan inocente y adorable, William no podía ser su único amigo varón. 

Sintió agujas clavarse en su columna, una rabia y celos que nunca había experimentado, obligándole a morderse el labio. No obstante, decidió que no era momento para dejarse llevar por aquellos infantiles sentimientos. Soltó un suspiro y guardó su cuaderno y bolígrafo en la maleta, Adrien, viendo esto, se cruzó de brazos. 

"¿Cuántos cuadernos le quedan?" preguntó divertida. 

"Ehm...sólo este."

"¿Disculpe?, ¡pero si le di tres ayer!" Se quejó la joven, cruzando se de brazos. El poeta se limitó a mirar a otro lado, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. 

Poco tardó la joven en recobrar la compostura, volviendo a esbozar aquella dulce sonrisa que a William tanto le gustaba. 

Tras aquello, continuaron dialogando como de costumbre. Sus conversaciones se habían vuelto cada vez más animadas y entretenidas, esencialmente cuando el poeta dejó de quedarse en blanco cada cierto tiempo. Y cierto era que aún sentía su corazón acelerar cuando ella se acercaba de más, quizás para acomodar tras su oreja algunos cabellos que habían torpemente acabado en su frente o simplemente para darle una caricia, las cuales, le gustaba mucho dar, siendo alguien que le gustaba tocar, mas en un sentido inocente y puro, como ella. 

Su charla se apagó en el momento en el que vieron aparecer lo que parecía ser su barco. Con los equipajes en mano, se aproximaron para entrar al cacharro de lata, o así lo llamaba Adrien, que los llevaría a las islas. 

Sin embargo, la cosa no acabó ahí. Puesto que la mujer que los acompañaba a sus habitaciones sólo les dio una llave. 

"Espero que disfruten el camarote de lujo, ah y, saluden al señor Ángel de mi parte." Dijo la marinera, para alejarse por el mismo pasillo por el que habían venido, dejando a un confundido poeta y una aterrorizada monja delante de una puerta cerrada. 

"¿Cómo?" William le arrebató la llave a la joven a su lado, aún en shock, para abrir la puerta. Detrás de esta, se podía contemplar una hermosa habitación con una cama doble en el medio. 

"¿Usted le pidió esto a su hermano?" preguntó Adrien furiosa, aún en el pasillo. 

William, negó rápido con la cabeza, "No, para nada. Le pedí una habitación para mí, no para ambos."

La monja se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como si de algo gravisimo se tratase, unas pequeñas y delicadas gotas de agua aparecieron en sus ojos. Veloz, el poeta se arrodilló en frente suya, pasando su pulgar por aquellas lágrimas, "No llore, por favor." dijo William, "Si le preocupa la cama, puedo dormir en el suelo, o en el sofá que hay al lado. Y si lo necesita, saldré de la habitación cuando me diga, ¿vale?" 

"¿Hará eso por mí?" 

"Lo que haga falta para no verla llorar."

Adrien, mostrando una entristecido sonrisa en sus labios, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al contrario, pillando le desprevenido. 

Secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas, agarró su equipaje e ingreso al interior de la habitación, seguido por un poeta feliz y sonrojado. 

Tras acomodar sus pertenencias para el viaje, decidieron disfrutar de las comodidades que el barco ofrecía. 

No dudaron en visitar cada zona accesible, desde el bufet, pasando por una gran sala de baile, hasta finalmente estacionar se en una habitación llena de mesas de poker, billar, y otras diversiones para los pasajeros. Adrien no despegó la vista de la mesa de billar, la única desocupada, y, notando esto, William se alejó por unos instantes, en busca de un marinero que le pudiera ayudar. De vuelta, cargaba una gran bolsa de terciopelo negro. 

"¿Le apetece jugar?" preguntó el poeta, acomodando las bolas en la mesa. Bajo su brazo dos grandes tacos con las puntas bien empolvadas en aquella característica tiza azul; pero por si acaso, llevaba un dado de yeso. 

Adrien asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, rápidamente adueñandose de uno de los tacos. Al estar las quince bolas en su sitio, William permitió que Adrien rompiera el triangulo que las bolas formaban. Sin esperar ni un segundo, se colocó estrategicamente y, con firmeza, golpeó la bola blanca en dirección al triangulo. 

Con este golpe, una bola completamente roja acabó entrando en una de las troneras de las esquinas. Ella celebró levemente este hecho. 

Sin pensar mucho en eso, William acomodó su taco en dirección a una de las bolas más cercanas a la troneras, la cual era parcialmente verde, y blanca. 

Aunque fue cuidadoso, la bola acabó rebotando contra otra aún más cercana al agujero, perteneciente a la joven a su lado. Esta bola finalmente cedió, cayendo por la tronera.

Lo que pareció ser suerte al principio, se volvió maestría a lo largo de la partida. 

Cuando quedaban más bolas rayadas que de un solo color en la mesa, William comentó: "Parece que ya has jugado a esto."

Adrien no contestó momentáneamente al comentario, concentrada en la bola blanca. Al termina su turno, sonrió divertida, "Llevo jugando esto desde antes de saber caminar."

"Impresionante", dijo el poeta, apuntando a una de sus bolas, "no esperaba menos de ti."

Cómo era de esperar, Adrien salió triunfante de la partida, dejando dos tristes bolas rayadas en la mesa, pertenecientes a su contrincante. 

"Parece que usted es quien no ha jugado mucho al billar." 

El aludido rió avergonzado, "Prefiero pasar mis veladas escribiendo."

"¿Aguantará sin escribir tanto tiempo?" preguntó la joven, colocando nuevamente las bolas en el centro de la mesa. El mayor le llevó la mano al mentón, pensando en alguna solución válida, "Tendré que comprar en alguna papelería que encuentre. Hay tiendas así allí, ¿verdad? "

Adrien soltó una carcajada, "Obviamente, ¿qué preguntas son esas?" 

William no respondió, saboreando la dulce risa ajena. Cuando ella logró calmarse tuvo que darle con el taco en el muslo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

"¿Revancha?"

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en aquella sala, batallando o provando los diferentes juegos que ahí se ofrecían. No fue hasta la madrugada que decidieron descansar un rato. William, tras regresar a la habitación, volvió a la sala de juegos para recuperar su chaqueta, la cual se había quitado tras la tercera partida a billar. 

Al volver, olvidó que no se encontraba sólo, hallando a la joven Adrien sin su hábito. Una larga cabellera formada por innumerables rizos, que se mecia con el movimiento de su dueña. La monja llevaba puesto un camisón, que marcaba su cuerpo, recordándole al poeta de que aquella figura celestial delante suya se trataba de una mujer y no de un ser mítico. 

Rápidamente cerró la puerta, asustando a Adrien con el portazo. Se relamio los labios, nervioso, antes de poder disculparse, "Lo siento, fue un error."

Mas no obtuvo respuesta, solo el ruido de unos pasos escapando se al baño. Tras unos segundos, alguien gritó: "Ya puede pasar."

Al obedecer, encontró la habitación desierta, mientras que la puerta del baño permanecía casi completamente cerrada, dejando un hueco por el cual podía percibir un ojo esmeralda, que lo observaba. Se acercó a la cama, encontrándose el hábito de la joven. Al darse cuenta de esto, notó cómo Adrien se ponía nerviosa, especialmente por el velo que normalmente cubría su cabeza. 

"¿Pretendéis dormir con la cabeza cubierta?" preguntó el poeta. 

"Ehm, sí, ¿por?" respondió la monja. 

Ahora fue William quien dejó escapar una suave carcajada, antes de agarrar los ropajes ajenos y alejarlo aún más. 

"Sí realmente quiere hacerlo así, venga a coger su hábito." 

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por la fría luna, y William sentía una presión en su pecho, que deseaba salir urgente. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a la joven monja salir del baño, y descalza, acercarse a él.


	6. VI

“Cuando por fin se encuentran dos almas, que durante tanto tiempo se han buscado una a otra entre el gentío, cuando advierten que son parejas, que se comprenden y corresponden, en una palabra, que son semejantes, surge entonces para siempre una unión vehemente y pura como ellas mismas, una unión que comienza en la tierra y perdura en el cielo. "

Víctor Hugo. 

Paseaba por las anchas calles de la polis, inmerso en sus pensamientos, ¿por qué existía aquella ciudad?, ¿acaso los cristianos no detestaba el arte clásico? Y sin embargo ahí estaba, eregido una de las más exactas copias de Atenas, para el disfrute de cualquiera como él, que buscaba algo de paz. 

A lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido de una flauta de pan, y se limitó a esperar quieto, mientras el ruido se acercaba inminente. Finalmente, el flautista hizo acto de presencia, saliendo de uno de los callejones entre las tiendas. 

"Vaya, no pensé verte aquí." dijo el flautista, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros ajenos. 

Era sarcasmo, puesto que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo ahí, papiro y pluma en mano. 

"Muy gracioso." se limitó contestar, serio. 

Vio al flautista morderse el labio, divertido, aunque no consiguiese las reacciones deseadas. 

Viendo que aquello iba para rato, guardó sus utensilios en la bolsa que colgaba de uno de sus hombros, prestando así toda su atención al flautista. 

"¿Qué escribías?" preguntó Ángel. 

William observó a su hermano, buscando en su rostro algo de burla. Al no encontrarlo, soltó un suave suspiro antes de contestar, "Un relato sobre mitología." 

"¿Ahora ya no escribes poesía?" 

"Si, pero a veces hay que probar cosas nuevas; es como esa vez que lo intentaste con una mujer, no es lo tuyo pero era por probar, ¿verdad?" 

Ángel abrió los ojos sorprendido, y rápidamente miró a ambos lados de la calle, con una de sus manos sobre la boca de su hermano; aquello no era algo con lo que bromear. 

William apartó dicha mano, alejándose del contrario. 

"Calmate, es la hora de comer, nadie en su sano juicio se saltaría la comida."

"Nosotro nos la estamos saltando, pero, ¿qué coño te ha picado?" 

Ahora fue William quien miró a ambos lados, para abrir sus blancas alas y tapar se a si mismo y a su hermano. Preocupado, Ángel hizo lo mismo. No era normal que su hermano bromeara con aquellos temas, menos que no le preocupase los posibles testigos cercanos. William sólo actuaba así cuando estaba enfadado. Enfadado o desesperado. 

"Dios me quiere ver mañana." Confesó William, temor en sus ojos, "Y todos saben qué pasa cuando Dios quiere ver a un ángel." 

El hermano mayor agarró el rostro del contrario, repentinamente enfadado: "¿Qué coño has hecho, William?" 

"Nada, te lo juro, no he hecho nada."

"No me mientas, hermano, no me mientas." amenazó Ángel. 

"¿Qué razón tendría yo para mentirte?" preguntó William, agarrando a su hermano por los hombros. Ambos ángeles protegidos por sus propias alas, en un momento que a priori podría parecer poco preocupante, mas como el menor de los hermanos había dicho, todos sabían lo que ocurriría si Dios te quería ver. 

La muerte, o el destierro. 

"No, es imposible, ¿por qué?" Ángel observaba a su hermano, viendo en él miedo, una emoción que ninguno había tenido que lidiar en toda su vida. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, entre callejuelas, en un momento de miedo y desesperación por parte de ambos. Sería predecible que Dios quisiese ver al hermano mayor, Ángel, si se descubrían sus tendencias homosexuales, no obstante, William había dirigido su vida por el buen camino. Entonces, ¿Qué quería Dios de él?

Lentamente separaron sus alas, rompiendo el capullo que los protegía del exterior y dejando que el sol del atardecer tiñiera sus rostros de un fuerte naranja. Ángel negaba con la cabeza, buscando el verdadero motivo del llamamiento. Mientras tanto, William observaba a su hermano. Desde que fue consciente de la desdichada noticia, había ignorado su verdadero significado, sin embargo, tras haber confesado su predecible destino a su hermano mayor, no pudo evitar dejar su temor salir de su pecho, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Estaba asustado, ¿qué había hecho para merecer el castigo divino de Dios? Ninguno de los hermanos lo sabía, y tampoco poseían el suficiente tiempo como para averiguar lo. 

Ángel, al notar el silencioso llanto de su hermano, fue rápidamente a abrazarlo, permitiéndole esconder su rostro en el espacio de su cuello. 

Hubieran deseado permanecer así durante el resto de la noche, escondidos entre los brazos del otro, esperando a que, con la mañana, llegase el fin de sus dudas. 

Sin embargo, los pasos de otro ángel los obligaron a separarse. Ahora Ángel también lloraba, ¿cómo debía reaccionar si no?, su querido hermano acabaría desterrado o muerto, la angustia en su pecho era tan fuerte que se le hacía imposible no derramar saladas gotas de agua.

No obstante, lo único que le hizo parar de llorar, por al menos unos segundos, fue el punzante dolor en una de sus alas. Al prestarle atención, vio una mancha roja extenderse, y en la mano de su hermano, la pluma que acababa de arrancar. 

"¿Qué narices...?" preguntó Ángel, llevándose una mano a la herida. 

"Necesitaré un recuerdo tuyo." Respondió William, guardando la blanca pluma en su bolsa. 

"Para eso te llevas una foto, no una pluma." Ángel se acercó a su hermano para propinar le un puñetazo en el hombro, logrando que este se echara a reír. Una risa inocente y llena de pasión, una risa que no volvería a escuchar.

Acabó contagiando se, riendo a la par que William. Cuando ambos se calmaron, se miraron fijamente, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para evitar aquel evento, mas podían aprovechar lo que les quedaba de noche. Entrelazaron sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar por la polis, un paraíso dentro de el paraíso. Donde los ángeles vivían, alejados del mundo terrenal y aquellas criaturas que lo habitaban. A William nunca le había importado sus vidas, simples humanos hechos de carne que acabarían pereciendo a los pocos años, con problemas y guerras primitivas, algo tan absurdo que no merecía su atención. En cambio, Ángel disfrutaba presenciar sus vidas, encontrando en ellas una distracción, algo con lo que pasar las horas muertas. 

No obstante, debería empezar a amar a los humanos, si el veredicto sagrado le dictaba ser expulsado del reino de los cielos; sólo si, claro, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Repentinamente escuchó a su hermano llamarle repetidamente, mas al contestar, este continuaba llamándole. 

"¡...William...!"

"¡...William..!"

"¡señ...William...!

"¡Señor!" llamó la monja, logrando finalmente despertar al poeta. Este tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas y su respiración estaba agitada. 

Rápidamente se sentó, encontrando, a su lado, a la joven que viajaba con él. Sus negros rizos estaban recogidos en una coleta baja, y está mostraba preocupación en su rostro. 

Se encontrabanen la habitación que compartían, a altas horas de la noche. Al parecer sus llantos había despertado a la monja, que ahora, con un pequeño pañuelo bordado, secaba el rostro del poeta. 

"Y... Yo..." William intentó hablar, confundido y asustado por su sueño. 

Y por eso prefería no dormir, puesto que sus sueños se encargaban de arruinar le la noche. ¿Cuántas veces había presenciado aquella escena? Muchas veces, durante toda su estancia en el mundo humano, había sido perseguido por el recuerdo de su vida anterior, los llorosos ojos de su hermano el día antes del veredicto sagrado, el miedo que sentía. Todos aquellos sentimientos se amontonaban en su garganta, haciéndole imposible el articular palabra. 

Sintió su cabeza ser empujada hacia un lado, hallando un voluptuoso pecho, el cual le invitaba a acomodarse y calmar su respiración. No entendía como ella era capaz de permitirle descansar en aquella zona tan privada, mas no quiso preguntar. 

Lentamente pasó sus brazos por la cintura ajena, dejándose mimar por la suave mano que jugueteaba con su pelo. Podía escuchar la voz de la monja, susurrar le que solo había sido una pesadilla y que todo estaba bien, que nada malo ocurriría. 

Por no invadir su privacidad, la monja prefirió no pregunta sobre su pesadilla, algo que William agradecía, ¿cómo le iba a explicar que, en su vida pasada, había sido un ángel que habitaba en los dominios de Dios?, ¿Cómo le explicaría su destierro?, si él mismo ni siquiera alcazaba a comprender sus motivaciones. 

Permanecieron así hasta que el poeta logró articular palabra, alejando su cabeza regañadientes de aquel pecho tan cómodo. 

"Mu...muchas gracias." 

Adrien sonrió en respuesta, acomodando algunos cabellos pardos del contrario tras su oreja, como él había hecho en el jardín del monasterio. 

"Intente descansar un poco más, no sé preocupe, le despertaré cuando sea hora del desayuno." Dijo la monja, levantándose del sofá para volver a la cama. 

Tras desearle un 'buenas noches', se acostó dándole la espalda. William se quedó por unos segundos observando la pequeña figura en la cama, tan adorable y serena. No como él, era claro. 

Envidiaba a la joven, que parecía ser capaz de dormir con tanta facilidad y gracia. Mientras que él hacía lo posible para evitar cerrar los ojos, atormentado por su pasado. Un pasado hermoso, tiempo atrás, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por nada, solo por lidiar con su hermano. No obstante, Dios, egoísta como solo él puede ser, le arrebato su vida. 

Se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá, y permaneció despierto por lo que quedaba de noche. 

Así, el fue quien despertó a su compañera de viaje, asustando la al llamar su nombre. 

"Buenos días, señor." Adrien estiraba sus brazos algo adormilada, ambos ojos cerrados. Aquella imagen logró captar toda la atención del contrario, ¿cómo podía ser tan adorable y no darse cuenta? Se preguntaba William. 

La monja salió de la cama, agarró algo de su maleta y fue directa al baño. El poeta ya estaba vestido, así que se limitó a esperar, por su mente reproduciéndose los recuerdos de la noche, la monja preocupándose por él, de esa manera tan dulce e inocente. Oh, como desearía volver las manecillas del reloj, regresar al suave y cálido abrazo de la joven.

"¿Vamos a desayunar?" preguntó la monja, mas no recibió respuesta. Tuvo que chasquear los dedos varias veces para sacar al mayor del trance. Después de dos meses de amistad se había acostumbrado a aquello, sabiendo que esperar a que volviera a la realidad sería inútil. 

" ¿Ah?, ehm, ¿desayuno?, sí, claro." 

Adrien soltó una suave risa tras su respuesta. Pasó su brazo por el hueco del contrario y así, caminaron hacía el restaurante del barco. 

El resto de la mañana y tarde pasó de la misma manera que el día anterior, charlando o jugando a cualquier juego de mesa, supieran o no como se jugaba. 

El sol empezaba a esconderse, mostrando un atardecer de hermosos tonos lila y amarillo. El poeta y la monja salían de su habitación, maletas en mano. Adrien señaló a su derecha, estaban cada vez más cerca de tierra firme. 

William observaba el agua, su maleta encima de la barra que prevenía a los viajeros de caerse por la borda. De repente, alguien chocó con él, haciéndole soltar la maleta, la cual acabó en el agua, lentamente hundiéndose por su peso. 

Ahora ambos observaban el agua, mas a su lado se podía escuchar la risa de la monja, que había acabado en el suelo, aún riéndose de lo ocurrido. Se ganó una mirada de odio por parte del poeta. Pero por encima de todo, estaba preocupado, aquella era la mayoría de su ropa, ¿qué iba a hacer? 

Adrien se levantó del suelo y limpió sus lágrimas, intentando parar de reír. Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno, intentando consolar al poeta. 

"Tranquilo, le conseguiremos algo de ropa cuando lleguemos a casa."

"¿Cuánto tardaremos?" preguntó el poeta. 

Adrien se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, "No mucho, quizás media hora en carruaje."

Soltó un largo suspiro. No había querido pensar en aquello durante todo el trayecto, pero teniendo tan cerca el fin de su travesía, no podía evitar dudar sobre cómo sería el primer encuentro con la familia de la monja, la cual ahora observaba el trozo de tierra al que se aproximaban, una mano en la parte baja de su hábito para no pisarlo. 

Había escuchado muy poco de ellos, y dudaba que ellos supieran algo de él, haciendo su primer encuentro aún más extraño e incómodo. ¿Cómo debía actuar en frente de ellos?, quizás con cortesía, como trataba a sus clientes, después de todo no era quien para tratarlos con familiaridad. 

Tras una hora en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, notó como alguien tiraba de su ropa. La monja, con la maleta en mano, volvía a sacarle de sus típicos trances, arrastrando lo con ella, puesto que el navío ya había llegado a su destino. 

Tuvieron que esperar a que toda la multitud bajase para permitirse el lujo de abandonar el barco de chatarra, como Adrien lo llamaba, y al pisar el puerto, la monja llenó sus pulmones del salado aire, disfrutando la sensación de nostalgia que aquel puerto le causaba. 

"Hogar dulce hogar, ¿no?" Comentó William, observando a la monja. 

"Sí, nada ha cambiado." La monja, sonrisa en su rostro, agarró la mano del poeta, guiando le hasta un carruaje, no tan detallado ni decorado como el suyo en la península, el cual los llevaría a la casa dónde, tiempo atrás, Adrien habría crecido rodeada de aquella tropical vegetación y, según sus historias, una cálida familia.

No tardaron mucho en entrar al carruaje, ya que lo único que debían cargar era el equipaje de la joven monja. Ya en el interior, y como la mayoría de veces en sus travesías, William observaba el exterior, un escenario completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado. La vegetación era más verde, las flores más hermosas. Los árboles se mecian lentamente por el vientos y saludaban a los pasajeros del navío. Sentía lo que una vez sintió al llegar a España. Aquella belleza innombrable, oh, ¡qué ganas tenía de escribir! Mas no contaba con nada con lo que hacer, ahora encontrándose en el fondo del mar con el resto de sus pertenencias. 

"Parece un niño, señor." Dijo Adrien, notando el asombro en el rostro ajeno. 

El aludido notó sus mejillas calentarse, a la vez que se acomodaba en el asiento, "Lo siento, cómo decirlo, este sitio posee una belleza impresionante."

"Tranquilo, su hermano me contó que le gusta mucho la naturaleza." 

"Y hace mucho que no escribo sobre eso."

Adrien pareció decir algo, sin embargo, fuer cortada por un imprevisto bache, capaz de sacudir el carruaje. Rápidamente la monja miró por su ventana y murmuró: "Hemos llegado al pueblo."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó William. 

Repentinamente Adrien agarró las manos ajenas, "Estamos a punto de llegar, ¡qué ilusión!" 

En ese instante, William volvió a sentir la angustia entorpecer sus palabras, ¿ya iba a terminar su viaje? 

En su mente pasaban posibles casos de lo que podría ocurrir, la mayoría pesimistas. Completamente contrario a su acompañante de vieja, que portaba una gran sonrisa y no se alejaba de la ventana. 

Cuando llegaron, Adrien salió lo más rápido posible del interior del coche, siendo seguida por un lento William, aún incapaz de hablar. La joven agarró su maleta, y se dirigió al poeta, de nuevo agarrando su mano para guiarle por el estrecho camino entre los árboles, que finalmente daba a una casa, tan grande cómo la suya en la península, que contaba con un huerto. La casa estaba hecha de negras piedras y, entre sus huecos, pintura blanca. 

Entre las grandes plantas del huerto, se podía diferenciar una figura, un hombre, tapado por un gran sombrero y guantes, con una indumentaria adecuada para labrar la tierra y una hoz en la mano. Cuando Adrien vio al hombre, soltó su maleta y salió corriendo. Repentinamente olvidado, William intentó cargarse al hombro la pesada maleta y seguirla. 

La joven abrazaba con fuerza al hombre, que correspondía con las mismas ganas. Al separarse, el hombre se quitó el sombrero, mostrando a un joven de piel pálida y ojos grisáceos. Su pelo, corto, con un rebelde flequillo rizado a un lado, era de un blanco que William nunca había visto. 

La monja, al recordar que el poeta existía, le hizo un gesto para que entrará al huerto. El joven de pálida tez se quitó los guantes y le extendió una mano. 

"Él es Adrián, mi mellizo. Adri, él es William, el poeta del que os hablé." Dijo Adrien, en medio de los dos varones. Adrián era por unos cuantos centímetros más bajo, y tenía un aura inocente y dulce como su hermana, o eso podía notar el poeta.

"Encantado de conocerle, joven Adrián." Saludo William, que, tras el apretón de manos, colocó ambos brazos tras su espalda. Estaba nervioso, pero no quería aparentarlo. 

Por la puerta que daba al interior de la casa, aparecieron dos niños, no mayores de catorce, que traían una bandeja con una jarra de agua y vasos. Al ver al desconocido, dejaron la bebida en la mesilla cercana, mas se escondieron tras sus hermanos mayores. 

"Hey, no pasa nada, es el amigo de Adrien."

Al escuchar esto, ambas niñas se aproximaron sin pudor a William. Este en respuesta se agachó, pudiendo ver el rostro de las dos niñas con claridad. Una poseía una tez caramelizada, ojos verdes oscuros y una melena negra y lisa. La otra era más morena, con su pelo afro recogido en innumerables trenzas, sus ojos negros observaban desafiantes al poeta, mientras que la otra niña parecía divertirse con su mera presencia. 

"Ellos son Alice y Jackeline" dijo Adrien, señalando primero a la niña de tez caramelo y luego a su hermana de trenzas, más joven que ella.

"Encantado de conoceros." William vio como Alice le extendía el dorso de la mano, expectante. Él, como decente caballero que era, la agarró y posó un beso en esta, logrando hacer a la niña reír. En cambio, Jackeline le extendió la mano para un apretón, no tan feliz como la otra niña. 

Repentinamente, las niñas salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta. De esta salía una mujer, idéntica a su hija mayor, mas sus ojos estaban teñidos de un profundo negro. 

La mujer solo fue capaz de ver al poeta, puesto que los mellizos eran tapados por la casa. Curiosa, se aproximó al desconocido, mostrando una sonrisa tan dulce como las de la monja. 

"¿Desea algo, buen señor?" Preguntó, un suave acento francés adornaba sus palabras. 

"Ah, he venido acompañando a la joven Adrien desde la península, yo..."

La mujer pareció sorprenderse, mas rápidamente volvió a sonreír, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al poeta. 

"Me alegra mucho de que haya querido acompañarla, señor. Por favor, siéntase como en casa."

"Muchisimas gracias."

Y otra vez, la puerta volvió a abrirse, pareciendo como si todos los habitantes de la casa hubieran sentido el inremediable urge de salir. Esta vez, fue quien supuso era el padre. Pelo liso y rubio, el hombre era alto, serio, como juzgará todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor con aquellas esferas verdes. Se aproximó a su esposa, suavizando la expresión al ver al poeta. 

"Puedo suponer que usted es el señor William." Dijo, una mano en el hombro de la mujer. 

El aludido asintió con la cabeza antes de extenderle una mano, el cual el rubio aceptó encantado. Tras el apretón, la madre de los mellizos se acercó a estos, que realmente parecían esconderse, dejando así al marido y al poeta solos. 

"Hemos recibido cartas de Adrien hablando muy bien de usted, e incluso poseo alguno de sus poemas, así que ya debe imaginarse lo bendecidos que nos sentimos por tenerlo bajo nuestro techo."

"Muchisimas gracias, igualmente le agradezco por darme acogida tras mi repentina decisión." 

Una risa los sacó de su conversación, Adrien luchaba con su hermano, el cual le había robado la parte superior del hábito, la cual cubría su cabeza. A esto, el padre observó al poeta y le preguntó: "¿Es verdad que Adrien es una monja en la península?"

"Si, mi hermano la conoció por ser la traductora del monasterio y luego él fue quien me la presentó."

"Ya veo." Comentó el padre, sacando de su bolsillo unos cigarrillos. Tras encender uno, continuo hablando, "Aquí hay muchas zonas muy radicales, pero por suerte este pueblo, como decirlo, da más libertad, así que aquí no tendrá que usar esa cosa tan larga", refiriéndose al hábito, el cual ciertamente era largo y tedioso. 

Volvieron la vista a los hermanos, presenciando como Adrien había ganado la batalla y se volvía acomodar el hábito, escondiendo de nuevo su cabeza. 

"Pero Adrien es muy terca, así que necesitaré su ayuda."

"Bueno, si quiere continuar usándolo..."

"No," interrumpió el padre, "no quiere, pero necesita un empujón, alguien que le de la seguridad de que no va ha pasar nada si no lo usa; siempre a sido así."

William soltó un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. A él no le importaba que lo usará, igualmente se veía adorable. Pero cierto era que la monja necesitaba un empujón para hacer algunas cosas. Recordaba el día que le había enseñado a escribir con una pluma, regalo de su hermano, que nunca había utilizado antes. Mentiría si dijese que no habían tardado más de dos horas en lograr convencerla para que probara.

Se aproximó a la joven y posó su mano en el gorro, lentamente descubriendo aquellos rizados cabellos negruzcos.

Adrien lo observaba atónita, ¿qué estaba haciendo? 

"¿Señor?" 

"Debería aprovechar para quitarse esto por unos días, se lo que le cuesta usarlo, y no quiero que pase sus días preocupada por su hábito en vez de disfrutar." 

William le ofreció la parte superior del hábito, y ella, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, lo aceptó. 

"Bueno, si usted lo dice, tendré que rezar más para compensar..."


End file.
